Gundam Wing: Relena learns the truth about Heero
by Shino Kai
Summary: Relena's time has come to learn the truth of Heero and Duo's relationship. It's about time. (still needs editing perhaps)


Gundam Wing: Relena learns the truth about Heero

It was now eleven o'clock PM and twenty minutes left until the ball party was over. Relena knew she didn't have much time left to open her feelings to Heero. It would be another six months when she'll see him and the other gundam pilots again. Since they we're going to go under some extra training.

Relena turned her left wrist to check the time on her watch and asked Quatre who was standing next to her, "Where is he?" Quatre blinked at Relena a couple of times having no idea what she met by "he".

"Where is who, Relena?" He asked curiously.

"Heero. I'm looking for him. Have you seen him Quatre? Do you know where he might be?" Relena asked desperately. Quatre shook his head, "No sorry. I'm afraid I don't. Not even a clue where he might be."

Relena moaned turning her head left and right many times. Quatre asked, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Relena released a big sigh. "No nothing big. But I do need to speak with him."

"What about?" Quatre asked.

"Nothing really. Just something I need to discuss with Heero alone." Relena replied. Quatre laughed giving up on trying to get it out of Relena.

Relena had begun her way out of the building after asking Trowa and Wofei if they knew where Heero could be. Wofei told her that last time he saw Heero was outside talking to Duo. Relena was afraid Heero was leaving. She rushed out to the park outside of the building in search of Heero.

Relena shouted out for Heero four times. She shouted again but stopped half way as she turned her head and spotted Heero standing alone near a fountain starring at the full moon in his nice, decent and dark tuxedo with his hands in his jacket pockets. Relena thought Heero looked very handsome. She check her dress to make sure she looked decent and then begun to run at Heero.

"Heero! Heero! I want to tell you something!" Relena shouted and waved as she continued to run towards him. Heero blinked and turned his head to Relena who was still quite a few feet away from him.

"Relena?" Heero asked.

Relena giggled and told her self, "Oh Heero. This is it. Even if you don't feel the same for me now I'll never give up on you."

Relena was a few feet away from Heero now. But Duo came up to Heero and didn't notice Relena. Relena began to slow down seeing Duo. She didn't want anyone being with them when she told Heero. Heero turned his head to Duo. But then Duo smiled and said, "There you are, You think you can escape me." Relena stopped and took a step to the right practically behind a bush and brought her fists to her chest. Heero then replied, "No, I thought you knew I was walking this direction." Duo just laughed and shook his head and wrapped his arm around Heero, brought his free hand to Heero's chest, and locked his lips with Heero's. Then Duo sucked very soft and slowly on Heero's mouth.

Relena eyes widen to the shocking scene. She felt a tight squeeze in her heart and a cold air wrapping around it. And she stuttered to herself, "He… Heero…"

Duo began to make some more sensual moves but Heero stepped back and pushed him away gently.

"What is it?" duo asked, a bit upset.

Heero nodded towards Relena. Duo looked at saw Relena as she attempted to officially hide.

"Relena must've…" Duo was saying Intel Heero nodded. Heero then looked directly at Relena. "Relena. Please, come here."

Relena took a deep breath and strolled to the two guys with her arms affront of her but her hands together. 

"So… are you two…" Relena asked. Heero told her the truth. 

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier Relena." Heero said then Duo commented, "Especially with that erotic crush you had on Heero and all"

Relena eyes widen and looked directly at Duo, "I beg your pardon?" Relena demanded.

Heero sighed and shooked his head as Duo said, "Oh come on Relena it's not like it wasn't obvious. Besides we heard you whisper to your self about how you will get Heero one day and stuff like that." Duo snickered a bit. Relena said nothing if since she was a bit embarrassed and couldn't spit her words out.

"Duo that's enough." Heero said. Duo wrapped his arm around Heero and laid Heero's head on his shoulder.

Relena turned her head and rolled her eyes to the ground. And she explained she did have a crush on Heero ever since they met. Heero watched her as Duo snuggled him. 

"I'm hurt… no… that's not it. I understand." Relena shook her head. "Besides, we're still friends right?" She asked.

Heero nodded and Duo commented, "Hey by the way Relena, did you know the deal with Quatre and Trowa?" Duo snickered.

Relena turned her head to Duo in curiosity, "You mean?"

Heero stepped on Duo's foot and looked straight at him with a warning look. Duo chuckled and said, "It's alright Heero. I'm sure they don't mind that Relena finds them out."

Duo lowered his head to Heero and gave him a passionate kiss. Relena smiled beginning to find it sort of cute as she thought to her self, "Well those two have been through a lot together. A lot…" 

A limo pulled up near Relena. She turned her head to the vehicle.

"Oh, that's my ride." Relena said as she begun her way to the limo. She got into the limo which the driver had open the door too. She took one last look at Heero and Duo and waved. "Good luck on your training guys." The driver got into the driver's seat and started the car and drove off.

Duo looked to Heero; "Well that wasn't so bad now was it?" Duo started to giggle and Heero smiled.

Relena knew she wasn't going to be able to get between Heero and Duo so she begun to let it all flows away. And she said to herself, as always "Well Heero I have now accepted yours and Duo's relationship. But I still want to become a strong and brave person like you. And I know one day…" Relena paused for a moment and smiled with confidence. "…I will." 


End file.
